Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of user interfaces and, more particularly, to techniques for user interface manipulation for coherent content presentation.
An application's graphical user interface (GUI) typically includes containers. A GUI container may be a panel, a frame, or a dialog box, etc., which displays content (e.g., text, images, animation, and video). A user can visually inspect the content displayed by the GUI containers, identify the GUI containers with similar or related content in the user's opinion, and direct the application to merge the identified GUI containers for better navigation across related content presented by the GUI containers.